


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by chwangpabo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda ?, somewhat implied ot6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangpabo/pseuds/chwangpabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two Adults making Adult decisions. Like Adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter conversation with Abi and Taylor. My first contribution to this fandom. I am sorry.

It had been a long day, primarily full of moments that could be labeled no more simply than “hurry up and wait.” Finally reaching the hotel was a milestone to Hakyeon, and also his favourite part of the day. As of that moment, of course. Each member had their own way of spicing things up to the point where an hour meant to be relaxing could turn into a dance party. Not literally, of course. Most of the time.

He let out a relieved sigh and flopped onto the bed. He had exactly three seconds to enjoy this.

Three seconds passed and he was still enjoying his silence. Odd. He clearly wasn’t giving anyone the benefit of the doubt today.

For this trip’s rooming rotations he had put himself with Jaehwan, for no reason. Although, he did know he would be tired and he sometimes found himself to be exponentially more “touchy-feely” when tired, and he had a 50/50 shot between Jaehwan and Wonshik as to who would be more tolerant. Okay, maybe he did have a reason. He wondered if he made the wrong choice.

Jaehwan sauntered in, throwing his bag haphazardly to the side of the room. Hakyeon silently thanked the heavens that it was zipped shut, not that he expected anyone to intentionally make a mess. He was rather relaxed compared to the front he put on in front of a camera. He climbed onto his bed that was about two feet away from Hakyeon’s, and laid on his side. “Come cuddle me,” he said, completely shamelessly.

Hakyeon frowned and made a face to show his offense at such a demand, but Jaehwan didn’t see it because he was facing away from him. He had a lot of nerve. “A lot” meaning none at all because Hakyeon wasn’t really offended, but he wasn’t going to let Jaehwan know that.

“So cold,” Jaehwan whined.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Well, you are laying _on top_ of your blankets.”

Jaehwan turned over to face him. “That’s beyond the point.”

“That’s exactly the point.”

Jaehwan pouted. Damn it, he looked really cute like that and he knew it. Well, he looked cute until he exaggerated it, which he was on the verge of doing. “Please?” he asked in a slightly higher pitched, sing-song voice. “Please ,please pleeaaase~?”

“No way,” Hakyeon said sternly. Jaehwan sat up abruptly and stared at him as if to ask “why?” It was Hakyeon’s turn to pout. “I cuddled you last time. It’s my turn to be the little spoon.”

Jaehwan struggled not to laugh but a muffled bit of it managed to escape his lips. He looked up and Hakyeon was staring at him. “Oh,” he said upon realisation. “You’re serious.” No response. “Well, there’s only one way to solve this.”

Hakyeon nodded and they each moved to the edge of their respected beds so they were sitting across from each other. They had resolved to settle it like adults: with a game of rock, paper, scissors.

“No!” Hakyeon whined. He had tried really hard, but he had chosen rock and Jaehwan chose paper. “Why does this always happen?”

“Mainly because you always choose rock.”

“This is void,” Hakyeon grumbled, pouting again. “Best two out of three.”

Jaehwan found himself enjoying this way too much. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you love me.”

“What if I don’t?”

“That is hurtful. And a lie.”

Jaehwan nodded and they tried again, Hakyeon choosing scissors and himself choosing rock. Hakyeon yelled in anguish while he whoop’d in celebration, When he looked back at Hakyeon, he found the other man had buried his head in his pillow like an ostrich.

“I thought you were supposed to be the oldest,” he jested. Hakyeon groaned in return. It was pitiful. Jaehwan sighed. “Okay,” he said, pretending to be inconvenienced but feeling a bit proud despite himself. “I’ll let you be the little spoon.”

Hakyeon didn’t move or say anything but Jaehwan could tell he was smiling. He left his bed and climbed onto the other. “Move,” he muttered, trying to get under the blankets, but Hakyeon was in the way.

After a couple minutes of tossing around they finally found a comfortable position. Hakyeon was resting his head on Jaehwan’s chest, and Jaehwan had an arm around Hakyeon’s waist while he free hand ran through the other’s hair. He pressed a light kiss to the top of Hakyeon’s head and the other man almost purred, nuzzling closer. They laid in mutual silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

The silence was refreshing as long as it lasted, anyway. There was a knock on the door and it was opened almost a heartbeat later. “Jaehwan have you seen my-” It was Wonshik, and he stopped mid-question with a sigh. “Nevermind.” Jaehwan removed his arm from Hakyeon’s waist, grabbing an extra pillow and throwing it in the door’s general direction. “Okay, okay! I’m leaving!” Wonshik yelled defensively before adding, “Not like I want to stay anyway.” He turned off the light on his own accord and shut the door behind himself.

Jaehwan laughed and leaned over to kiss Hakyeon’s cheek. “He’s just jealous.”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_ ,” Hakyeon chuckled, turning over so he could face Jaehwan. Jaehwan mocked a gasp and this time Hakyeon couldn’t contain his laughter. “Are you jealous now?” he teased. Jaehwan didn’t answer and instead started trailing kisses along his jawline. Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he scoffed. “Sharing is caring.”

Jaehwan pulled away and softened, kissing him on the lips. Hakyeon melted into it without any protest. He liked this, he liked the. He enjoyed being alone and not having to worry about anything or anyone else. It was comforting and warm, and nothing could rob him of that.


End file.
